


Under the Stars

by harley328



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kinda?, Stardust AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harley328/pseuds/harley328
Summary: "Well, what do stars do best?" Maia asked Peter, a sly mile gracing her face."Explode and create a bunch of cool stuff?" He replied "Wait no! They're really good at annoying guys called Peter!"Maia falls to Earth and must adjust to this new life, then she must fight for it before it is too late. Stardust AU (low key I guess).That fine mix between a highschool fanfic, an action fanfic and a fantasy fanfic





	Under the Stars

Human beings often gravitate towards the stars: they are warm, they are cold, known and unknown. They are constant companions and yet forever out of reach and yet we are drawn to them. One such human being stood gazing out at the late night view of New York silently admiring the way the few visible stars stood watch over his world.

Sighing with content, Tony began to turn to make his way back to his bed, back to the woman he loves. But then, a flash. Tony halted as he saw a pale light streak across the sky and downwards, down, down, down until a crash. Tony shielded his eyes to the blinding light of the fallen object, surrounded in flames.

He ran inside, the crashing, the light, the fire. All of it too much like the nightmares that plague him, the darkness to much like that cave he was held captive in, all of it too much- too much until- “Shhh Tony, it’s okay, Breathe. Breathe, you’re here, we’re safe, we’re alive.” Pepper said as she rubbed small circles over his shoulders, as Tony’s mind slowed down and he could breathe again he pulled Pepper in to a bone crushing hug. Desperate to ground himself.

“We need to call the Fire Department or something.” Tony said, following a confused look from Pepper he continued “There was some kind of crash, Something landed on the bank of the Hudson." 

After staying put for a few minutes, Tony and Pepper made their way to the centre of the plain to see what was happening. As they reached the edge of the surrounding forest they saw the black and charred remains of what once stood there. The ground had given way and formed a crater, at the centre obsidian rock formed upward spikes, shielding the celestial rock from view. Tony felt some pull, as if he was being drawn towards something, the centre of the crater.

“Tony,” Pepper whispered as she followed Tony past the blackened forest “what the hell are you doing?" 

“I don’t know Pepper, I just think I need to go down here.” Tony began to pick up small chunks of metallic rock as the pair wove their way around the wreckage. They circled closer and closer to the centre. Dead in the centre of the crater there were mounds of glittering dust and rock that glowed and thrummed with an otherworldly sense of power. 

Tony stalked around the centre until he reached the razor sharp rock formation, peering through the gaps he saw a blinding glow, brilliant white-blue light emanated from the crater, pulsing before it slowly began to dim. Tony cautiously climbed over and through the rocks and he was able to discern a shape at the centre of the light. When the light had dimmed until it was almost non-existent, Tony saw a girl. She was young, couldn’t have been older than 17. She lay in the crater, her limbs splayed out in awkward and likely painful positions, her unearthly moon white hair fell over her face in loose coils, standing stark against her dark skin.

“Shit.” He muttered, as he gently lifted her up into his arms so he could bring the girl to the her parents or at least the compound so she could receive medical attention.

“Tony, why the _hell_ are you carrying a teenager?” Pepper asked, her voice full of confusion and concern.

As Tony explained and attempted to form a rational conclusion as to why this girl was in a crater right where the lump of celestial rock _should_ have been, he and Pepper carefully made their way up the crater and back to the compound. They laid the girl down on one of the sofas in the main room, under the fluorescent light the girl’s skin appeared dusted with golden freckles, the silver dress she wore draped across her shoulders as layers of silver silk and gauze lay around her. When the girl was properly laid down Pepper tried to find a pulse. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Tony and Pepper desperately ran through their knowledge of CPR until-

“Can you stop that please, it’s quite annoying.” A breathy voice said, before coughing violently. The girl’s eyes shot open and it was as if they were the stars themselves. Swirling pools of gold that threatened to seep beyond the confines of her iris’. Tony halted his actions as Pepper began to help the girl sit up, both the adults were equally shocked as the girl with no pulse and who was found in the wreckage stood before them. She stared at the adults with a strange intensity, as if she looked at them and saw their entire lives, their heartbreaks, dreams and fears.

“Where are your parents?” Tony asked her.

“I don’t have any.” she said, there was no sadness in her voice as she said this, as if had always been this way. “Sorry, but where am I?”  

“You’re at the Avengers Tower, in New York City.” Pepper answered softly.

“Ah! Earth! Okay, I guess that’s not so bad, I mean at least there’s no witches anymore.”

“Wait a second, time out.” Tony said, abruptly ending the girls rambling “Are you saying that you aren’t from Earth? What planet are you from.”

“Oh, very funny!” the strange girl replied sarcastically “As if you haven’t figured it out yet.” She rose to her feet, and stumbled away into another room. She looked around, peering into every crevice of every room and drinking in all the information.

“Hold up! Hold up!” Tony said as he and Pepper rushed after her, “What’s your name?”

The girl began to pick up different Knick knacks and trinkets, pieces of Tony’s experiments that had migrated from the lab to the coffee table. “Don’t have one, at least not my own.” She replied cryptically “Are you Tony Stark then?”  Tony was stunned into silence before she continued “I think that’s why I’m here, you’re big news up there by the way.”

Pepper warily stepped closer to the girl and asked “If you don’t have a name, what can we call you?”

The girl smiled, pearly white teeth shone like her moon bright hair before she replied “Your kind, humans that is, you lot call me Maia.” She waltzed towards the sliding glass door and opened it before stepping out onto the balcony in the open air. The blue black sky dotted with stars appeared to surround her as she turned with a grin as she said “And I’m from up there.” Pointing to a now empty spot in the night sky.

 

 


End file.
